Love Letter
by littleyeoja
Summary: P.S: Aku menulis ini bukan karena terpaksa oleh tugas MOS, tapi aku memang benar-benar menyukai sunbae hihi / "CIEEE SEHUN JATUH CINTA SAMA LUHAN CIEEE" / 'Kita akan kencan' / HunHan GENDERSWICTH FICT / NO ANGST NO HURT NO SAD, IT'S FLUFF TIME! :3 / Mind to leave some review?


Luhan berlari sekuat yang ia mampu, jam sudah hampir menunjukkan pukul 7. Tepatnya sekarang pukul 6:54. Yang artinya 6 menit lagi gerbang sekolah barunya akan ditutup dan ia akan berakhir dengan dihukum, di hari pertama MOS nya

"Ahjussi chankkamaaaaaaaaaaaan", teriak Luhan ketika melihat sang security sudah bersiap-siap dengan posisinya menutup gerbang sekolah dan...

TEEEEEETT

Luhan berhasil sampai di depan sekolah SM High School tepat setelah bel berbunyi. Luhan menetralkan napasnya yang terengah-engah sambil mengagumi arsitektur gedung yang selama 3 tahun kedepan akan menjadi tempatnya menimba ilmu

"Wuaaaah bagusnyaaa", ucap Luhan kagum. Namun tak lama kemudian ia segera mengikuti murid-murid lain berlari menuju lapangan utama

"Cha! Luhannie fighting!", ucap Luhan menyemangati dirinya sendiri

.

.

.

**Love Letter For You**

**HunHan version**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oh Se Hun**

**Xi Lu Han**

**Etc**

**.**

**.**

**Romance/School life/Comedy**

**NO ANGST**

**NO HURT**

**IT'S FLUFF TIME :3**

**Happy Readiiiiiinnngggg!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun menatap datar para yeoja yang merupakan calon hoobaenya di SM High School itu dengan datar. Sedangkan para yeoja itu membicarakan Sehun dengan cukup terang-terangan

_'Sehun sunbae tampan sekali kyaaa'_

_'Aigoo lihat wajahnya itu sempurnaaaa sekali'_

_'Sehun sunbae juga sangat tinggi'_

_'Aaaah nanti aku akan mengirimkan surat cintaku untuk Sehun sunbae saja. Pasti dia akan menyukai suratku'_

_'Ya! Tentu saja suratku yang lebih disukai Sehun sunbae'_

_'Andwae! Punyaku lah!'_

_'Andwae..'_

Sehun menghela napas kesal, para yeoja itu mulai bertengkar

"YA! SIAPA YANG MENYURUH KALIAN SANTAI-SANTAI DISINI HAH?! SANA BARIS DI LAPANGAN!", bentak seorang yeoja dengan mata bulat. Para yeoja tadi segera pergi ke lapangan sebelum sunbae mereka marah

"Ck Kyungsoo-ya kau mengagetkanku!", ucap Sehun sambil mengelus dadanya pelan. Kyungsoo hanya tertawa pelan

"Kajja, kau harus ke lapangan juga ketua OSIS menyebalkan", ujar Kyungsoo sambil menyeret Sehun menuju lapangan utama SM High School

.

.

.

"MWOOOOOO?!", koor sekitar 15 murid yang sedang berdiri mengelilingi Sehun. Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya

"Kenapa? Kalau kalian keberatan ya tidak usah dilakukan. Toh kalian yang butuh tanda tanganku kan?", ucap Sehun yang berhasil menurunkan bahu seluruh murid di sekeliling Sehun

Fyi, sekarang adalah sesi dimana para murid yang mengikuti MOS disuruh mendapatkan seluruh tanda tangan anggota OSIS. Dan mendapatkan tanda tangan mereka tentulah tak mudah

Baekhyun, si sekretaris utama OSIS

**"Cari tau wallpaper ponsel Chanyeol"**

**Singkat, padat, namun aneh dan...**

**"S-sunbae... Kami tidak tau yang mana yang bernama Chanyeol sunbae..."**

Kyungsoo, si wakil sekretaris OSIS?

**"Mau tanda tanganku?", tanya Kyungsoo polos. Para hoobae mengangguk sambil menyodorkan buku dan pulpen mereka. Namun tak langsung diterima olehnya**

**"Hitung ada berapa tangga dan anak tangga yang ada di sekolah ini. Jika kalian benar, kalian akan mendapat tanda tanganku", ujar Kyungsoo santai lalu meninggalkan para hoobae nya yang menatap Kyungsoo entah shock entah bingung**

Jongin, si wakil ketua OSIS lebih aneh lagi. Mereka disuruh mencari berapa ukuran sepatunya. Sungguh hal yang aneh kan, namun Jongin memberikan opsi kedua

**"Susah ya mencari ukuran sepatuku? Hahaha", ucap Jongin sambil tertawa evil. Para murid disekitar Jongin sudah memasang wajah super melas terbaik milik mereka**

**"Hahaha baiklah aku berikan opsi kedua, kalian mau?", tawar Jongin yang langsung disambut bak angin segar bagi para hoobae**

**"Dapatkan dulu tanda tangan si ketua OSIS, jika sudah dapat maka tanda tanganku gratis", ucap Jongin**

'Sialan Jongin, mereka jadi mengerubungiku', umpat Sehun sambil berlari mencari tempat persembunyian. Ia mengantuk, namun tiba-tiba...

"S-sunbae... B-bisa aku minta tanda tanganmu?", ucap seorang yeoja mungil dengan deer eyesnya yang menggemaskan

.

.

.

"Dari 100 murid hanya 1 orang kah yang berhasil mendapat tanda tangan ketua OSIS kita?", ucap Baekhyun sing a song. Para murid langsung saling berbisik membicarakan siapa murid yang berhasil mendapat tanda tangan si ketua OSIS yang cuek itu. Sedangkan si ketua OSIS yang sedang dibicarakan hanya duduk di bangkunya dengan datar. Tampangnya tidak menyiratkan ketertarikan pada apa yang Baekhyun bicarakan

"Aaah Baekhyun sunbae, bagaimana jika murid itu kita panggil saja hmm?", usul Kyungsoo. Sontak Sehun menoleh kearah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo

"Aaah Kyungsoo sunbae benar haha... Baiklah ehemm... Xi Lu Han? Ne, Xi Lu Han nawa juseyoooo"

DEG

Hening... Seluruh murid seakan saling pandang, mencari tau siapa si murid 'wow' itu. Dan tak lama kemudian seorang yeoja mungil dengan mata seperti rusa itu berdiri

"Eee... S-sunbae memanggil saya?", ujar yeoja itu ragu. Baekhyun melirik Sehun yang sedaang menatap yeoja itu tanpa berkedip lalu tersenyum

"Ne Xi Lu Han, silakan maju", ujar Baekhyun riang. Luhan menurut lalu segera berjalan menghampiri sunbaenya di depan

"Naaah seperti yang sudah kita bilang tadi pagi, yang berhasil mendapat tanda tangan uri ketua OSIS akan mendapatkan reward. Nah, besok saat hari terakhir MOS baru bisa diambil reward nya ya Luhannie", ucap Kyungsoo. Luhan mengangguk canggung apalagi bisik-bisik murid lain yang membicarakannya semakin jelas terdengar

.

.

.

Setelah selesai acara MOS, para anggota OSIS tentulah belum langsung pulang. Kini Sehun sedang sibuk dengan laptop Kyungsoo, membuat laporan dan anggaran MOS. Bagaimanapun juga ketua tetap harus membantu anggota lainnya bukan?

"Sehunna!", panggil Baekhyun. Ia menggandeng Chanyeol lalu segera mengambil duduk disamping Sehun yang masih sibuk mengetik

"Hei, jadi bisa jelaskan mengapa kau memberi tanda tanganmu semudah itu pada Xi Lu Han?", tanya Baekhyun mulai menginterogasi. Sehun masih sibuk mengetik, seakan tidak mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun. Namun bukan Baekhyun namanya jika ia langsung menyerah, ia mulai mengganggu pekerjaan Sehun

"Argh Byun bisakah kau diam?", ucap Sehun kesal. Baekhyun memasang wajah menanti jawaban Sehun

"Ck biar aku selesaikan ini dulu", elak Sehun. Namun Baekhyun segera memukul tangan Sehun

"Ya! Itu biar jadi pekerjaanku dengan Kyungie. Sekarang kau harus ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi antara dirimu dengan Xi Luhan itu", ucap Baekhyun

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa Byun, berhentilah bersikap berlebihan", ucap Sehun lalu membereskan tasnya lalu pamit pulang, menghindari tatapan jahil Baekhyun

"Ada apa sayang?", tanya Chanyeol yang sejak tadi hanya menjadi pendengar setia

"Sepertinya uri Sehun sedang jatuh cinta", ucap Baekhyun sambil terkekeh lalu meminum bubble tea nya

.

.

.

Hari terakhir MOS...

Para hoobae dibuat terkejut dengan dekorasi aula tempat MOS mereka dilaksanakan kini berubah menjadi seperti sedang acara Valentine

"Yeahhh kalian bawa semua barang-barang yang dibutuhkan untuk MOS hari ini kan?", ucap Kyungsoo. Seluruh murid mengangguk. Ya, seperti tradisi di sekolah-sekolah lain, hari terakhir MOS adalah hari pemberian surat cinta dari para hoobae untuk sunbae mereka

Satu persatu para murid memberikan surat cinta mereka. Seperti dugaan Sehun adalah sunbae namja yang paling banyak mendapat surat cinta. Sehun menanggapi datar semua yeoja yang berbaris memberikan surat padanya, namun-

"S-sehun sunbae...", ujar lembut suara itu sambil menyodorkan sebuah amplop berwarna pink yang harum dan manis. Tanpa sadar Sehun mengambil surat itu lalu bergumam 'gomawo' ketika Luhan akan pergi. Luhan pun sempat berbisik 'cheonma' lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan pipi memerah. Sungguh surat Luhan adalah satu-satunya surat yang diberi respon oleh Sehun

"Tuh kan sudah ku duga Sehun menyukai Luhan, sayang", ujar Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang duduk disampingnya sambil tertawa melihat ekspresi Sehun yang mudah berubah karena Luhan

.

.

.

Jam makan siang bagi para hoobae MOS, berarti sekarang adalah saatnya para anggota OSIS membaca surat-surat mereka. Sehun membuka satu persatu surat di mejanya, ia hanya tertawa membaca kata-kata para hoobaenya yang kadang berlebihan dan terlalu aneh. Bahkan tak jarang kening Sehun berkerut karena tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ditulis di suratnya itu

Tinggal tersisa satu surat... itu surat Luhan! Sehun membuka perlahan amplop pink itu lalu mengambil kertas di dalamnya. Dibukanya lipatan kertas itu dan dibacanya perlahan

**_To: Sehun sunbaenim_**

**_Em... Dibandingkan dengan surat cinta, mungkin aku harus menyebutnya dengan surat terimakasih? Hihi terima kasih karena sunbae memberikan tanda tangan kemarin untukku, sebenarnya aku ingin bilang dari kemarin. Tapi sunbae terlanjur pergi hehe_**

**_Dan sunbae... sebenarnya aku menyukaimu hihi.._**

**_P.S: Aku menulis ini bukan karena terpaksa oleh tugas MOS, tapi aku memang benar-benar menyukai sunbae hihi_**

DEG DEG DEG

Sehun rasa pipinya memanas sekarang. Entah mengapa surat singkat dari Luhan mampu berdampak seperti ini pada Sehun. Tiba-tiba

PLAK

Jongin menempeleng pelan kepala Sehun yang masih sibuk dengan bayang-bayang tentang Luhan

"CIEEE SEHUN JATUH CINTA SAMA LUHAN CIEEE"

.

.

.

"HAHAHAHAHA"

Tawa membahana diseluruh aula tempat MOS yang masih berjalan itu. Barusan Jongin membacakan sebuah surat cinta dari hoobae mereka yang bernama Jung Daehyun untuk si bidadari (ini kata Daehyun) yaitu Byun Baekhyun

**_Oh... Baekhyun sunbae..._**

**_Kau bagai setitik air yang menyegarkan di padang pasir..._**

**_Kau bagai kunang-kunang di langit malam_**

Baekhyun sampai memerah sendiri di mejanya. Ia terus saja berusaha menutupi mukanya yang merah tanpa menyadari aura hitam yang menguar dari tubuh Chanyeol. Jengkel sekali rasanya kekasihmu sendiri memerah karena dirayu oleh namja lain. Jadilah Chanyeol hanya cemberut di mejanya

PUK

"Jangan marah Chanyeollie sayaang bbuing bbuing", ucap Baekhyun beraegyo. Chanyeol mengusap rambut Baekhyun lalu mengangguk sambil mencuri kecupan di pipi Baekhyun. Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya jengah, namun ternyata Baekhyun menyadarinya

"Yah Sehun jangan iri dong, nanti juga kau bisa bebas mencium Luhan hahaha", ledek Baekhyun. Sehun hanya mengibas-ngibas tangannya seakan Baekhyun adalah nyamuk padahal dalam hatinya ia meng-amini ucapan Baekhyun (yeeh oppa diem diem mau wkakakak XD)

.

.

.

MOS sudah berakhir 1 jam yang lalu, seluruh murid pun mungkin sudah pulang kecuali para sunbae yang mungkin masih sibuk beberapa waktu kedepan

"Haaaah", helaan nafas keluar dari bibir seorang yeoja deer eyes. Itu Luhan. Ia sedang menunggu hujan reda, karena hari ini ia memilih pulang sendiri dibanding dijemput seperti 2 hari kemarin

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Oh k-kau masih disini?"

Luhan reflek menoleh dan terkejut melihat Sehun dihadapannya

"S-sehun sunbae?"

"Ne, kau belum pulang?"

"Hujan sunbae"

"Ah majja"

Hening menyergap, tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan karena keduanya saling gugup untuk sekedar berbicara

"A-ah hujannya sudah reda. K-kalau begitu a-aku duluan sunbae", ucap Luhan sambil menarik tasnya namun suara Sehun menginterupsi

"K-kau pulang naik apa?", tanya Sehun. Luhan menunjuk keluar sambil tertawa canggung

"Bis mungkin hehe"

"Dimana rumahmu?"

"Ne?"

"Dimana rumahmu?", ulang Sehun

"Apartemen Red Velvet (ngaco-.-)", ujar Luhan

GREP

Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan

"Ayo pulang bersama"

"T-tapi sunbae-"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tinggal di apartemen Blue Paradise. Tepat dibelakang apartemenmu kan?"

.

.

.

Jarak dari SM High School menuju kompleks apartemen Sehun dan Luhan hanya setengah jam lebih jika berjalan kaki. Sehun dan Luhan berjalan bersisian di trotoar jalan, masih keheningan mengambil alih suasana. Aaah sepertinya mereka berdua memang saling jatuh cinta, karena keduanya sekarang sedang sibuk menetralkan detak jantung masing-masing

"Lu?"

"N-ne sunbae?", ucap Luhan agak terkejut. Sehun tersenyum tipis

"Panggil saja oppa, jangan sunbae"

"Ah arraseo oppa hehe"

Hening lagi -..- Bahkan keheningan itupun terus berlanjut sampai mereka tiba di jembatan penghubung jalan utama, jalan menuju apartemen Red Velvet, dan jalan menuju apartemen Blue Paradise (anggap aja kyk pertigaan gitu)

"Aah oppa, aku masuk dulu ne. Annyeong", ucap Luhan sambil sedikit membungkuk lalu berbalik menuju apartemennya. Namun tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik dan

CHU~

Entah dapat keberanian dari mana Sehun mencium Luhan tepat di bibir. Luhan masih dalam mode shock bahkan ketika Sehun sudah melepaskan bibirnya lalu berbisik

**_"Besok jam 10 pagi kutunggu kau disini. Kita akan kencan"_**

Setelah berbisik, Sehun segera berbalik menuju jalan apartemennya meninggalkan Luhan yang masih shock

"Mwoya? Tadi itu Sehun sunbae...", lirih Luhan lalu memegang bibirnya. Seketika wajahnya memerah bahkan sampai ke telinga, ia segera berbalik lalu berlari menuju apartemennya sambil pikirannya terus terngiang kata-kata Sehun barusan

_'Tadi Sehun sunbae menciumku... Lalu besok kami akan berkencan... Aaaaaah Mamaaa, kenapa Sehun sunbae bisa begitu membuatku tersihir?'_

.

.

END

.

Huhuuu ini apaaa T.T Aku bahkan gatau ini ff macam apaa T.T maaf ya ini ide asalnya juga dadakan, langsung aku kebut tulis biar idenya gak hilang dan langsung publish T.T Mian kalo aneh hikss ah aku takut banget sumpah ini ff gaje L

Oh iya ini Love Letter For You HunHan version ya, yang ChanBaek version juga ada kok. Silakan liat di profil aku hehet

Aku sih udah punya ide buat sekuelnya, tapiii tergantung banyak peminatnya ya hehe. Kalo yg review banyak langsung aku buatin sekuelnya deh janji wkwkwkwk

So mind to review?

.

.

**Love Letter For You**

**2014©**

**littleyeoja™**


End file.
